


Antes, Ahora y para Siempre

by Khatyus



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khatyus/pseuds/Khatyus
Summary: En dos años la vida de cierto artista marcial da un vuelco en 360 grados . Muchos fueron testigo de lo ocurrido a excepción de un individuo. Una tarde llega a la cuidad de Nerima una persona que no estaba al tanto de nada, Ranma decide poner ponerlo al día y al aclarar los hechos.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 5





	1. Encuentro

Cierta pelirroja sentada en su cama tenía sobre su regazo un álbum de fotos, miraba con nostalgia algunas fotos. Poso su atención una en especial, en la que aparecía un chico de pelo negro abrazado de una chica de pelo azul que de igual manera abrazaba al chico de pelo negro. En los ojos de la niña pelo azul se dejaba ver como miraba a su compañero con amor.

La chica de pelo rojo cerró el álbum de fotos, una lagrima dejo correr sobre su mejilla, miro hacia la ventana de su habitación y se dio cuenta lo mucho que estuvo encerrada. Se levanto de la cama y camino a la ventana, vio a lo lejos el sol que cada vez más se escondía detrás de las montañas. Su cuerpo sintió la necesidad de apreciar el calor que le proporcionaba el licor. Tomo el suéter que estaba sobre la cama y con calma bajo las escalaras de casa y salió, su piel se erizo al sentir el frio.

Aunque se acercaba el verano, las tardes no siempre eran cálidas, esta vez recorría un aire fresco, húmedo y un poco helado. Salió de casa con suéter verde oscuro combinando con su pelo rojo que estaba atado a una cola de caballo, en conjunto de un jean celeste con flores estampadas. Se preguntaba si veía muy femenina o no, mientras no destacara mucho para ella estaba bien. Aun no se acostumbraba por completo a las miradas libidinosas de los hombres, los silbidos y piropos de algunos tipos ebrios y desagradables. Para ella y como cualquier otra mujer, esa sensación de ser comida por los ojos, desnudada y violada por algún pervertido en su cabeza, le hacía querer vomitar; era asqueroso.

Mientras recorría las calles su vista se giro hacia una plazuela, se detuvo un momento… observaba las sonrisas alegres de un grupo de cuatro niños que jugaban en los juegos. Gritaban, corrían hacia todas partes, risas de algunos y luego llantos de otro, pero los que reían se callaron y calmaron al que lloraba, momentos después una vez más cuatro niños gozaban de una tarde alegre.

La pelirroja siguió su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque por otro lado se preguntaba por qué su niñez no fue así. Pues al contrario su vida no había sido muy piadosa durante su infancia y mucho menos en su adolescencia, ahora ya de adulta las ganas de vivir y tener un futuro se veía tan abstracto como el brillo de sus ojos. Los niños que vio sabia que ellos crecerían sin heridas y vivirían una vida normal. Ellos lo más probable tendrían buenos padres.

Desde sus memorias más viejas tenía el recuerdo de su padre, un hombre con poco sentido común y casi nada de moral. Cada día recordándole como tenía que ser, como debía actuar y el futuro que debía sostener, porque era su responsabilidad. Porque para eso nació. Ahora en la actualidad todas esas enseñanzas se fueron a la basura, enseñanzas que se le taladro e impregno en su conciencia desde la niñez, nada de aquello válido para su vida actual. Se había acostumbrado y se convenció de todo lo que su padre le enseño. Y aquellas palabras que fueron su código de vida. Pero... nada fue de lo que tenía que ser. Todo había derrumbado de la noche a la mañana.

Recorría las calles sin entusiasmo su destino, una licorería que estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, el motivo era comprar sake. Hoy en día entendía muy bien el del sabor de aquel licor y además de disfrutarlo. Ahora con veinte años ya una adulta entendía porque los adultos a veces se refugiaban en la bebida así como para olvidar las penas, las frustraciones... y muchas veces el pasado.

* * *

En otro lugar más temprano, un joven de la misma edad cargaba una mochila con un paraguas, se había jurado así mismo nunca más volver a este barrio, pero su gran y pésimo sentido de la orientación lo podía llevar a cualquier parte aunque él no quisiera , en este caso había regresado a Nerima.

La principal razón del no querer llegar, era por su amor platónico; Akane. Su dulce y amada Akane, sabía que la niña amaba a su prometido y que se casarían tarde o temprano. Y lo más seguro es que actualmente ya lo estarían.

Sabía que desde el fondo de su corazón que si la llegaba a ver junto a la persona que consideraba su rival, además evidentemente aquel individuo desagradable, narcisista y egoísta no merecía el amor de una mujer tan pura como Akane, no podría soportarlo y tal vez podría desatar el más poderoso Shishi Hokodan.

Pero en caso contrario, quizás al saber que su amada es feliz tal vez podría calmar algo de sus penas y dar vuelta la página, ¿Sería capaz de seguir adelante? Sin darse cuenta había perdido a Akari, la última vez que la vio descubrió que ya era feliz con alguien más.

Akari como mujer era tan pura como Akane, pero con hay una gran diferencia entre las dos, Akari ama a los cerdos y claro en su momento acepto al chico perdido por lo mismo. Para Akari lo hacía perfecto para ella, en cambio Ryoga odiaba ser un cerdo la mitad del tiempo y es el por qué le disgustaba un poco la compañía de la niña. Y Akane ama a p-chan como mascota y sin saber que en realidad era un hombre; uno que la amaba intensamente, que la adoraba como una diosa pura y bondadosa. Pero por su falta de coraje y vergüenza al hablar con una chica, jamás pudo acercársele como él deseaba.

Lamentablemente se dio cuenta que perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz con Akari, dejo mucho tiempo sola a la niña como para que acuda hacia otro corazón.

Ahora el eterno chico perdido caminaba sin rumbo buscando un lugar para acampar, afortunadamente por casualidad llego al terreno baldío, caminando hacia su interior para comenzar a preparar su tienda.

* * *

Ranma caminaba lentamente por la calle de regreso a casa, cargando su bolsa. Esperaba que su madre que no esté en casa y pueda estar sola. A veces su madre salía a casa de sus amigas para charlar y pasar el rato, deseaba tener un poco de privacidad y beber en solitario.

Noto el humo que salía del terreno baldío, se preguntaba quién podría estar ahí, recordó que Ryoga se quedaba alojar en algunas ocasiones cuando no encontraba su hogar, se preguntaba si era el chico perdido el que estaba allí ahora.

No tardo mucho en llegar, la tienda era muy familiar era obvio quien estaba dentro. Observo el alrededor de la tienda, vio la fogata y una tetera encima del fuego, una olla sucia al lado, quizás había terminado de cenar.

— ¿Ryoga eres tú?— pregunto calmadamente, uno nunca sabía si podría ser otra persona o tal vez encuentre un Ryoga emocionalmente inestable.

Una cabeza con un pañuelo salió de la tienda. Ryoga en su interior se maldecía por llegar a Nerima, no quería ver a ninguno de los dos. Se preguntaba si Akane estaba con él.

Ryoga se quedo viendo a la chica pelirroja, este noto lo femenino que vestía su viejo rival, el suéter, el jean y además de estar solo, se preguntaba que andaba haciendo vestido así _. "Quizás salió a seducir hombres a espaldas de su esposa. ¡Típico de Saotome!"._ Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de chico de pelo negro y la ira una vez más aparecía en el.

—¿Qué quieres Ranma? ¿Y porque andas vestido así, acaso no eres un hombre?—Pregunto Ryoga con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo notar clara molestia hacia Ranma.

Ranma hizo una mueca al recordarle su virilidad, además solo quería saludar por cortesía y el imbécil que se estaba enojando. ¿Cuál es su problema?

—¡Si si hola Ryoga! Cuánto tiempo hombre, estoy feliz y contenta de verte me alegro que estés bien, excelente ¡adiós!

No estaba de humor para escuchar las burlas del chico cerdo menos pelear con él, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como por ejemplo beber su bebida, eso sin duda era mucho mejor que discutir con un cerdo descerebrado.

De pronto Ryoga se dio cuenta de que estaba enojando y algo que lo intrigo fue el habla femenina que Ranma usaba, sabía que Ranma se transformaba en chica casi diariamente pero seguía usando el habla masculina. Y ahora que lo pensaba _"¿cuál era la razón de hablar así? Y Akane, ¿qué es de ella? Oh mi dulce Akane”._

Mientras formulaba preguntas y fantasías en su cabeza se dio cuenta que Ranma se alejaba. Había cosas que quería saber. Y si llegaba a perder de vista a la pelirroja quien sabe cuánto tiempo pase hasta que la vuelva a ver, necesita respuestas ahora.

Ryoga grito, — ¡Ranma espera!— Caminando rápidamente hacia Ranma.

Ranma mira hacia atrás con el seño fruncido, le dirige la palabra al chico colmilludo de manera tajante. —Mira Ryoga enserio no quiero discutir, solo vine a saludar, ¡Y si te molesta mi presencia entonces me largo!

Ryoga trato de calmar su ira, noto que Ranma actuaba un poco ¿diferente?, una sensación de intriga lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Dejo sus emociones a un lado, lo mejor que pudo y pregunto sin tapujos a la chica pelirroja. Que sin saberlo a Ranma le causaba incomodidad.

—¿Qué haces vestido y hablando como chica? ¿Acaso andas viendo hombres a escondidas de tu esposa por diversión?— Ryoga pregunto, su cara era seria y malhumorada. Ranma quedo mirando al chico perdido con una cara de confusión como si a Ryoga le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando aliento de cerdo? ¿A qué esposa re refieres idiota?

Ryoga observo con diversión las reacciones en el rostro de su rival, no le cabía duda que Ranma solo se estaba burlando de él y en cualquier momento se reiría en su cara—.Típico de ti Saotome, ¿acaso te avergüenzas de Akane, no asumes que es tu mujer? No espero nada de ti y un así me decepcionas.

Una mueca de fastidio adorno el rostro de Ranma, era obvio que Ryoga no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Y que obviamente estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

Akane, su viejo amor de adolescencia. Era una de las razones del porqué se metió en la alcohol, no había días en los que no recordara su sonrisa, extrañaba sus malas comidas incluso el mazo inter dimensional que sacaba de algún lugar, le daba gracia ahora. Antes odiaba el mal humor de la chica. Ahora extrañaba y añoraba que las cosas volvieran a como era antes.

Ranma veía a los ojos del joven, aun tenía esa furia en los ojos. Era como en el pasado. Pero debía sacarlo de allí. 

—Han pasado dos años, está claro que no tienes ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo. — Ranma miro al suelo, estudiando la tierra y las hojas que establece alrededor de sus zapatos, soltó un largo suspiro y miro fijamente con una mirada de tristeza; una mirada que al chico del pañuelo le causo escalofríos en su piel. 

—Akane, no es mi esposa. Está felizmente casada con otro. Y aunque quiera convencerla de lo contrario no puede ser posible.

La pelirroja camino hacia la tetera que estaba sobre el fuego, la levanto y se arrojo agua caliente, ignorando el dolor dejo la tetera donde estaba.

Ryoga vio lo paso. Ranma no volvió a ser hombre, en cambio siguió en su lugar la molesta pelirroja que conocía. Ryoga estaba congelado en su lugar, mucha información de golpe. _"¿Mi amada Akane está casada con otro hombre? ¿Y Ranma no cambio?, ¿Qué paso en todo este tiempo?, ¿Quién fue el maldito que se llevo a Akane?, ¿Qué mierda le paso a Ranma?_

Ranma hablo. —Salí de casa a comprar un poco sake. ¿Quieres acompañarme a beber y que te cuente lo paso?

La voz de la pelirroja lo saco de sus pensamientos y respondió. —Claro, creo que igual necesito un trago, aunque no soy muy bueno bebiendo.


	2. Negro y Rojo

El peso de la tarde comenzaba a hacerse notar y la brisa fresca de la primavera recorría los barrios de Nerima. Ryoga invito a Ranma a su tienda para evitar el frio. Había pasado cierto tiempo, ambos con una taza con sake en sus manos. Ranma aun no soltaba una palabra, solo estaba sentada estudiando su tasa, como si buscara una respuesta en ella antes de contar su historia.

No podía negar que quería deshacerse de todos esos malos recuerdos, el pasar del tiempo lo dejo como quien esconde el polvo bajo la alfombra después de barrer, sin embargo ahí estaban, solo que no salían a la luz, y como era basura solo era tiempo de que la alfombra se moviera y el polvo vuelva a ensuciar el piso.

A veces deseaba perder la memoria y creer que fuera solo una chica normal, sin un pasado sin el cual atormentarse. Sabía muy bien lo injusta y cruel que podía ser la vida, sin más solo le quedaba afrontar el día a día.

Mientras sostenía su taza y bebía un poco de ella, no sabía cómo debía empezar, tantas cosas, tantos hecho casi inenarrables habían pasado. Noto al chico que estaba enfrente, no se veía mejor que ella, su cara estaba malhumorada e impaciente.

 _“¿Qué fue tan grave fue lo que paso?, bueno a parte de lo obvio… agh ¿En qué lio te metiste esta vez Ranma?”_ , — ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando…— Pregunto Ryoga.

La chica pelirroja suspirando por lo bajo miro al niño perdido, aun no podía conectar todos los sucesos, pero le debía una explicación al chico, después de todo es su amigo.

—Akane y yo nos íbamos a casar. Recuerdo decirle que antes de casarnos seria mejor encontrar una cura, tenía que ser cien por ciento hombre, un macho para ella. No un bicho raro que se trasforme en mujer, quería ser digno. Padre y el señor Tendo no querían esperar más, Soun no le importaba que fuera mujer la mitad del tiempo, pero papá seguían molestando que debiera ser un hombre a tiempo completo.

Por mera coincidencia apareció en el periódico un aviso de un santuario que estaba en las montañas, querían que alguien se hiciera cargo de un monstruo que aterrorizaba a los aldeanos del área, y como recompensa tenían tipo de artefacto que elimina cualquier tipo de maldición, ¡era la mejor oferta que pudiera haber! O eso es lo que creímos… Akane, padre y yo estábamos entusiasmados, al principio íbamos a ir solo nosotros tres, pero las amazonas se unieron, mejor dicho se colaron. — Una sonrisita se formo en su rostro, sin duda fue un momento como cualquier otro cuando sucedía algo importante.

Ranma paro un momento para beber y buscar con calma como continuar su historia, lo que venía después sería algo bastante inusual, más de lo extraña y caótica de lo que era su vida.

* * *

Hace dos años…

Una vez terminada la tarea de eliminar al supuesto monstruo, ya que en realidad era un jabalí enorme pero salvaje, algo bastante decepcionante para el grupo, ya que esperaban encontrase con algo que fuera un desafío, un demonio o algo por el estilo.

Una mujer de avanzada edad los guio por un sendero pintoresco, adornado de flores y plantas que hacia la caminata sentirse en armonía y en paz. De camino al templo se asombraron a la vista por diez estatuas, cinco a cada lado del sendero, tenían la forma de mujeres cada una sosteniendo una perla, ante la imagen a mas de alguno le causo escalofríos, era como si las estatuas tuvieran vida propia.

Una vez dentro del templo en medio de la sala los esperaba una sacerdotisa muy hermosa, de tal vez unos veinticinco años. Ella se estaba de lado a un pedestal de arcilla, sobre él se encontraba un baúl de madera muy antiguo. Se podía sentir una presencia saliendo de él.

La sacerdotisa se posiciono detrás del pedestal, llamando la atención de los artistas marciales y coloco una mano sobre el baúl.

—Hola como están mis hermanos, me presento. Soy la guardiana de la Tamashī no shinju, Akiko Sato. Aquí como veras mis estimados amigos, reposa nuestra amada y venerada perla.

La leyenda de nuestra amada perla nace en el corazón de este pueblo hace más de mil años. En ese entonces los yokai, oni y entre otros demonios aterrorizaban a nuestros hermanos y la maldad del hombre era nefasta y despiadada. Se vivía con miedo cada día sin saber cuándo podría ser el último. La sacerdotisa de aquel entonces hayo la forma de proteger a nuestra gente pero el sacrificio era muy alto. Ella y nueve jóvenes castas de buen corazón dieron sus vidas, y almas para forjar la perla, una joya tan rica y pura en amor, que solo su presencia alejaba a todo mal que asechaba en las sombras, y aquellos mal afortunados que fueron maldecidos la perla los purificaba y así desde entonces la perla a cuidado a nuestra gente y todo aquel que necesite una mano amiga. — levanto el brazo derecho con el dedo índice apuntando aleatoriamente al grupo de luchadores y pregunto —¿Ahora quien será el primer voluntario?

Si nadie supiera quién eran, cualquiera podría ser que la edad no representa la mentalidad de una persona, ya que entre los malditos de jusenkyo todos querían ser el primero en pasar, era como ver a niños peleando por quien quería jugar con la pelota.

—¡Hijo ingrato deberías dejar que tu padre pase primero, después de todo lo que hecho por ti!— Genma alegaba con ferocidad, intentando darle un golpe solido para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero el joven pelinegro fue más rápido esquivando cada puño con facilidad. Ranma lo miro con incredulidad y le grito, —¡¿Lo que has hecho por mí? lo que único que haces es pensar con tus tripas y darme problemas!— Ranma tomo el brazo derecho de su padre en el momento que casi conectaba el puño, pero como Ranma fue más ágil aprovecho de usar la fuerza cinética para mandarlo a volar y dejarlo fuera.

—¡No dejare que seas el primero en curarte Ranma!— grito con furia el chico pato, abalanzándose con gracia hacia la cabeza del joven pelinegro cuando estaba lanzando a su padre, afortunadamente Ranma logro esquivar la patada que rozo su cráneo haciendo que dos hebras de cabello salieran volando.

Y así una pequeña pelea se convierto en una batalla de determinación y orgullo. La anciana líder de Joketsuzoku miraba con decepción y una mueca de cansancio dirigida al grupo de luchadores, no solo ella si no también Akane y Shampoo que veían todo desde atrás.

El aura roja rodeaba el cuerpo tonificado de Akane Tendo, mientras pensaba; _“¿Acaso es mucho pedir que se comporten como personas civilizadas?”_ , la chica Tendo se acerco con arrebato al grupo infantil de peladores, una mirada de furia adorno su delicado rostro, su respiración agitada causaba que su ansiedad solo aumentara, inhalo y exhalo ferozmente, gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡YA BASTA!—su grito lleno de ira fue tan fuerte que el interior del templo retumbo, los vidrios de las ventanas se agrietaron y las aves de la montaña escaparon con temor como si una bestia peligrosa rugiera y merodeara en los alrededores, y obviamente el pelotón incivilizado de artistas marciales se calmo, cada fibra de sus músculos quedo intacto y ningún movimiento se produjo mientras se calmaba la tempestad llamada Akane.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no pasen cinco minutos y ya se estén peleando?! ¡Que no se dan cuenta que estamos en un lugar sagrado, muestren más respeto! ¡Todos van a pasar a liberar su maldición, no importa quién sea el primero!—, Akane miro a todos, su rostro reflejaba lo cansada que estaba, no había dormido en todo el viaje, estaba muy irritada y después de los eventos del “monstruo” mucho menos. Estar despierta durante mucho tiempo, escuchando cada estupidez de su prometido, las peleas sin sentido que armaban en cada ocasión los enérgicos artistas marciales, enserio no sabía de dónde sacaban tanta energía. Sacaron de quicio y acabando con la poca paciencia de la joven Tendo.

Los tres individuos se quedaron quietos en la misma posición en la que estaban peleando. Una vez escuchando el regaño de Akane se calmaron, se miraron unos a otros como si nada hubiera pasado. A lo que Akane solo se molesto aun mas, “a veces odio a los hombre, son como niños”. Akane regreso a su lugar murmurando por lo bajo, Cologne miro de reojo a la niña peli azul respondiendo, —Tu lo dices joven Tendo, por más edad que tenga un hombre nunca se le quita lo infantil, Happosai es un ejemplo. 

Como acuerdo tácito dejaron que Ranma fuera el primero en pasar, ya que después de todo era el líder del grupo y de esa manera dejaron sus disputas a un lado, además de no hacer enojar a ninguna de las mujeres, sobre todo Akane.

Ranma camino hacia el centro de la sala donde estaba la sacerdotisa; ella sujetaba la cadena de la perla en su mano derecha, ordeno a Ranma sentarse en un tatami blanco rayado bajo el piso, en el que se distinguía un patrón de dibujo muy particular, teniendo la forma de un remolino expulsando algo como ¿ki?, quizás de esa manera se podría interpretar.

La mujer hablo. —Ranma Saotome, como amigo que ha ayudado a nuestra gente, demostrando generosidad y valentía, nosotros le devolveremos el favor aquí y ahora usted será liberado de aquel mal que se le ha sido impuesto. Espero de todo corazón que siga su vida como un joven normal, sano y feliz.

A continuación la sacerdotisa pauso su discurso para inhalar una bocanada de aire e iniciar el ritual.

—¡Despierta Tamashī no shinju! ¡Expulsa y limpia el mal de este joven inocente!— De inmediato la perla comenzó a brillar. Ranma cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez que emitía la joya. De esa tal manera entro en un estado meditativo, muy relajado su mente divagaba en muchos de sus recuerdos que estaban relacionados con su maldición, y ahora que lo pensaba estando a poco de liberarse de ella, _“¿de verdad es una maldición?”_ , gracias a su lado de chica disfruto de muchas cosas, se divertía engañando a Ryoga, para luchar su forma femenina era rápida, ágil, letal y en muchas ocasiones obtuvo la victoria, por otro lado obviamente tenia comida gratis y helados a su disposición _._ Se había acostumbrado a su lado de mujer y justo en este momento un pensamiento paso por su cabeza…, _“Si no fuera por ese maldito contrato…”_

Unos metros atrás Akane veía la situación, una lágrima recorría su mejilla y una sonrisa lo acompañaba. La menor Tendo muy contenta pensaba. “ _Ranma lo conseguiste, nunca te diste por vencido al fin encontraste la cura que siempre soñaste, ya no te trasformaras en mujer nunca más, estoy muy feliz por ti, ahora nos casaremos y serás el hombre que siempre deseaste ser para mi… te amo_ ”

Minutos después.

Pasado un tiempo la mujer comenzó a preocuparse, normalmente solo cinco minutos no tardaría y la persona estaría curada. ¡En cambio ya habían pasado más de quince! La sacerdotisa pensó con inquietud, _“Esto es demasiado inusual, la maldición debe ser bastante fuerte como para que un no sea expulsada, este chico aun no muestra cambios”._

De un momento a otro un ruido sordo golpeo el suelo, todos se dan cuenta que Ranma cayo de costado al piso. —¡¿Que es lo que acaba de pasarle a Ranma?!— Akane exclama preocupada, se pone de pie inmediatamente y corre hacia su prometido, pero se detiene ya que al mismo tiempo la perla comienza a emanar un aura blanca para luego dirigirse hacia Ranma rodeándolo, el chico de la coleta se hace uno con el aura de la perla formando un domo de energía luminosa que cubría a Ranma y a la sacerdotisa, sin previo aviso el domo explota en un destello de luz cegadora dejando atónitos a todo aquel que fuese testigo de la escena.

La sacerdotisa estaba estupefacta, no supo que fue lo que paso. Jamás en todo el tiempo que ha estado a cargo de limpiar y exorcizar el mal de las personas, nunca ocurrió algo así. Aun se recuperaba de la luz que encandilo sus ojos, noto por sensación que el peso que sostenía era mas ligero. A medida que recuperaba la visión muy nerviosamente movió su visión hacia la perla. Se desconcertó al descubrir que ¿la perla se destruyo?, solo un pedazo quedaba colgando de su mano. La amada y valiosa perla que ayudo y cuido a las personas, la perla que paso generación tras generación ¡se destruyo!, El hecho reciente se podría describir cómo; mal augurio.

Al mismo tiempo los demás estaban perplejos ante lo que estaban viendo, no muchos antes de que comenzara el ritual de purificación había un joven de pelo negro sentado en el tatami.

Ahora en este caso había dos personas. Un chico de pelo negro y una chica pelirroja, ambos inconsciente.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Anhelo oculto

El chico cerdo levanto la voz malhumoradamente interrumpiendo a la pelirroja. —¿Entonces cuando te referías a que Akane está casada con otro hombre tratabas de decir que fue con tu lado de chico?— _“de alguna manera me imaginaba que Akane terminara con ese imbécil”_ , pensó Ryoga con decepción.

Ranma lo miro con el ceño fruncido, aun no terminaba y Ryoga nuevamente sacaba conclusiones por él mismo, Ranma se levanto de su lugar para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Ryoga protesto, —¡Hey no tenias que hacer eso!— frotándose la cabeza.

Ranma respondió, —Si no interrumpieras seria genial p-chan. Cuando me refería a Akane casada, ¡es porque si esta con otro hombre, otro que no es yo!, ni hombre ni mujer, y deja terminar de contar lo que paso, ¡maldición!— Ranma a la vez pensó. _“Inhala y exhala, tranquila recuerda las clases de mamá”_.

Le chica pelirroja suspiro, Ryoga había cortado el hilo de su narración y se perdió, ahora no sabía cómo volver a juntar las palabras, le dio un gran sorbo a su tasa terminando con el liquido que quedaba dentro, miro su tasa vacía volviendo a iluminarse, vacio como su conciencia hace dos años.

—Después del fallido ritual de purificación ambas partes de mi siguieron inconscientes, durante varios días no despertaron, lo suficiente para que los llevaran a casa. — Ryoga le sirvió volviendo a llenar su tasa. Ranma rápidamente bebió de ella. Ryoga no podía ser más lento pero noto como la chica delante de él se ponía más inquieta.

Ranma continúo. —Sé que esto te va a sonar mucho más extraño que lo habitual. Mis dos lados eran completamente opuestos, mi lado de chica era inocente y de buen corazón, era como ver a una segunda Kasumi. Siempre intentando ayudar a los demás, de verdad era un amor esa chica. Mi madre estaba feliz al comienzo había recuperado a su hijo varonil y por otra parte se gano una hija femenina y adorable. Mi lado de chico al principio no lo demostró pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba mostrando su verdadera forma. Un día Akane le había preparado el almuerzo, de verdad no se qué intento cocinar. Ranma-kun no reacciono muy bien, ¡le tiro la comida en la cara y le dijo lo asqueroso que era!

—¡Ranma como te atreviste hacerle eso a mi dulce Akane!— Ryoga se levanto de su posición levantando su puño, pero se detuvo al instante que vio a la chica con una vena en la frente, pero con una dulce mirada en ella. Ranma hablo calmadamente mirando al chico. —Ryoga amigo mío, podrías dejar de interrumpir por favor.

A Ryoga por alguna razón sintió el peligro, ese pequeño cuerpo emitiendo un aura de batalla, ese rostro delicado, le causaba escalofríos y a la vez terror. Aunque sabía que Ranma actualmente era una mujer, su rival alguna vez fue un hombre. Pero a pesar de eso no sabía cómo lidiar con una mujer enojada aunque sea Ranma. De hecho le inquietaba que por momentos se comportara tan femeninamente. Eso lo hacía confundirse un poco.

Ranma nuevamente intento retomar el hilo. —No paso mucho tiempo para que los demás se dieran cuenta que la división también separara nuestras personalidades. El chico como agresivo y malvado y la chica como gentil y amable.

No tardo mucho para que Ryoga volviera a abrir la boca. —¿Y donde quedas tu? O sea me refiero, tu conciencia debió estar en alguno de los dos…— El chico del pañuelo dejo de hablar cuando vio un tic en el ojo de la niña. —No dije nada, por favor continua.— Bajo la vista y espero a que Ranma retomara su relato.

La chica pelirroja no supo cuantas veces ya había suspirado y tratado calmar su molestia. Sin duda todas las clases de modales y buenas costumbres de su madre fueron de bastante ayuda. Si no el chico cerdo hubiera tenido una visita al dentista hace mucho.

—Respondiendo a eso, en realidad todo era muy confuso, era como si estuviera soñando pero todo lo que pasaba alrededor lo veía desde varios puntos de vista. Incluso podía sentir las emociones de ambos; odio, dolor, tristeza y venganza. Amor, compasión, y esperanza. No tenia control de nada y todo lo podía hacer era observar en la oscuridad.

—Ese día que Ranma-kun saboteo el almuerzo de Akane, estaba toda la familia reunida y fueron testigos de lo que paso. Mi padre intento exigir a que Ranma-kun de disculpara, pero no funciono en cambio mi lado de chico su actitud cambio tanto que daba miedo. Le recordó a mi padre todo lo malo que hizo a lo largo de los años, y como si fuera otra persona lo ataco hasta casi matarlo a golpes. El señor Tendo se lanzo ayudar a mi papá, y Akane para calmar a Ranma-kun, a los dos no le fue bien. Ranma-chan fue la única que le pudo hacer pelea. Ese día fue un completo desastre. Mi madre se unió a la pelea pero no pudo hacer nada, gritaba desesperadamente para que dejen de pelear, en un descuido Ranma-kun dejo fuera de combate a Ranma-chan. Puedo recordar como detestaba a Nodoka, podía sentir tanto rencor de parte del chico, le grito a mi madre lo mucho que deseo tenerla cuando fue un niño, cuando estaba en lo poza con los g-gatos, cuando fue vendido y no saber cuándo volvería a ver a mi padre y cuando era brutalmente entrenado por Genma. Le exigió saber por qué lo abandono.

—Mi madre quedo devastada, mi lado de chica trato de consolar a mi madre, recuerdo que le dijo que siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a verla y que la amaba, eso calmo a mi mamá.

—Horas más tarde una gran columna de energía se veía en toda Nerima. Ranma-kun se estaba descontrolando, era como si volviera loco por cada segundo que pasara. y la desesperación se lo estaba comiendo, me atrevo a decir que logro un Shishi Hokodan más poderoso que el tuyo Ryoga. Una sola explosión y barrio con muchas casas de su alrededor, la policía creyó que fue un atentado terrorista así que desplegaron a un escuadrón, pero una vez que llegaron al lugar del incidente no pudieron hacer nada, Ranma-kun los evaporo en solo ataque de ki. Todos se unieron a la pelea, incluso Taro que estaba de pasada en busca de Happosai, Tsubasa, Ukyo, el doctor Tofu, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, y entre otros que no recuerdo. Incluso los Kuno, el gran Kuno Tatewaki perdió la vida ese día no pudo contra el malvado hechicero, fue un idiota hasta el final pero supongo murió con honor, te podrás imaginar al muy imbécil lanzándose solo con su boken.

—Fue la batalla más dura que hubo en Nerima, incluso Cologne no pudo utilizar sus puntos de presión, era como si Ranma-kun hubiera perdido toda sensibilidad, era como estuviese en modo berserker. Mi lado de chica se dio cuenta de la cantidad de calor que emanaba y supo que Ranma-kun no se calmaría, lo único que quedaba era intentar el Hiryu Shoten Ha a la inversa ya que Ranma-kun no era idiota y no seguiría el juego.

—Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para distraerlo y que Ranma-chan girara alrededor de él. Era tanto el aire caliente con el aire frio acumulándose que cuando se activo la técnica Ranma-kun no pudo soportar tanta presión, que termino muriendo. Su cuerpo se desintegro en el remolino, libero tanto ki caliente que fue su propia perdición, con la muerte de Ranma-kun, Ranma chan quedo inconsciente, los restos de energía de mi lado de chico se redirigieron a mi lado de chica. Pasa un tiempo hasta que abrió los ojos, y ahí fue donde me desperté. Lo primero que hice fue ir al baño a mojarme con agua caliente. No paso nada.

—Cologne dice que el ritual fallido la perla alma se sobrecargo ya que la maldición de jusenkyo era demasiado poderosa, fue demasiado para ella y exploto. En teoría al intentar separar la maldición de mi, trato de tomar mi lado de chica pero al mismo tiempo dividió nuestras almas y energías, básicamente se crearon dos seres con cuerpos independientes pero con compartiendo un núcleo y conciencia de uno solo, o sea el yo original. Una vez que el cuerpo de mi lado de chico se destruyo su alma volvió al núcleo, volviendo a mí… bueno lo único que quedaba de mí.

—Si Ranma-kun hubiera matado mi lado de chica, en este momento seria un chico normal sin maldición, tal vez casado con Akane o quizás encarcelado de por vida por terrorismo ya que mi lado de chico causo muchos destrozos.

—Akane no pudo aceptarlo. A pesar de que volví a ser yo me culpo por todo, que debería ser yo quien hubiera muerto. Y el Ranma macho haber vivido. Como si no hubiera querido lo mismo. Me trato como si fuera otra persona. Creo que intentaba negar la realidad, al igual que mi padre, una vez que despertó del coma se le conto todo lo que paso, no volvió a hablarme, y al igual que Akane dijo que su hijo había muerto.

La botella de sake estaba vacía, ambos Ryoga y Ranma ya estaban mostrando signos de embriaguez. A Ranma le estaba afectado emocionalmente, no quería recordar nada, pero le prometió una explicación a su amigo. Ranma continúo.

Derramando una lagrima y su voz tambaleante, Ryoga pudo saber con certeza lo difícil que fue para Ranma. —Quería que Akane estuviera conmigo más que nadie en el mundo, pero lo único que recibí de ella fue rechazo. Quería que Akane me volviera a hablar así que fui recuperar mi virilidad a China con Cologne y los demás del neko hanten. Una vez en jusenkyo salte al estanque del hombre ahogado… pero no tuvo efecto en mí.

—Entre en una depresión, solo quería morir. Había perdido mi virilidad y Akane me odiaba creía que si volvía a ser hombre Akane me aceparía, pero en cambio era un chica, y lo peor quizás para siempre. Cuando regrese a Nerima le pedí a mi madre realizar el ritual de seppuku pero ella no accedió, me dijo que no quería volver a perder a su hijo, en cambio gano una hija y que nunca más me dejaría sola.

Pasaba muchos días encerrada en casa de mi madre. No quería volver a las calles ni siquiera entrenar. Pero mi madre estuvo ahí para mi, fue de gran ayuda.

Ranma sonrió mirando a la nada, era como si pudiera ver una escena en las telas de la tienda, se seco los ojos y su rostro con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo. Ryoga que puso atención a gran parte de la historia estaba sorprendido, en parte se sentía culpable, deseo estar presente en aquellos momentos y obviamente consolar a su dulce Akane. Pero lo que le siguió sorprendiendo fue las reacciones de Ranma. Si no supiera nada de ella. Diría que solo es una chica, pero él era presente de un gran cambio. Prestaba atención a los movimientos de sus manos, como sostenía el pañuelo y de forma muy delicada se secaba el rostro, como se refería a sí mismo como “ella”, aunque fuera un poco obvio. Y sus emociones, como no le importara mostrar sus sentimientos.

Tal vez y solo tal vez por culpa del alcohol pero no podía recordar cuando Ranma fuese tan hermosa. Quizás ahora que había madurado y aquella niña se convirtió en una mujer. Era más alta evidentemente, sus pechos eran un poco más grandes que de lo que recordaba y su rostro era más acentuado. El suéter que usaba se apegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver el contorno de su silueta. Ryoga estaba encantado, tenía delante de él por lejos la mujer más hermosa que había visto… Pero esperen un momento… _“Estamos hablando de Ranma, ¿En qué estoy pensando?”_ Se reprendía mentalmente el chico cerdo volviendo escuchar a Ranma y no perderse los detalles. Afortunadamente la pelirroja seguía mirando a la nada no pudiendo presenciar el sonrojo del chico. Ranma solo continúo su historia.

—Tiempo después una vez demostrando que era una mujer a tiempo completo mi madre anulo todos los compromisos. También pago el carrito de Ukyo, ella más que nadie se deprimió, me di cuenta lo mucho que me amaba. Después de todo quedamos como amigas. Como ya no tenía asuntos pendientes en Nerima regreso a su pueblo natal, prometió visitarme de vez en cuando pero no he sabido nada de ella en estos dos años.

—Y hablando de Akane, ¿recuerdas a Shinnosuke?— le pregunto a Ryoga.

—Oh si, él chico de Ryugenzawa… un momento, ¿Entonces él?

Ranma termino por Ryoga. —Él está casado con Akane. Después que me fuera del dojo había pasado unos meses sin saber nada de ella, si no fuera porque tuve que volver a buscar unas cosas no me hubiera enterado de nada. Ese día Akane tenía una fuerte discusión con el señor Tendo, alegando que no debía casarse con un burakumin que traería deshonra a la familia Tendo, pero Akane le replico que los Saotome no eran muy diferentes y que a pesar de eso la comprometió igual. Akane le dijo muy claramente que se casaría con Shinnosuke y que ya habían puesto fecha para casarse.— Para Ranma recordar esos detalles en la historia fue como un patada en pecho. Poco a poco se intensificaron sus lágrimas comenzando un pequeño sollozo.

—Y eso fue lo paso, perdí mi virilidad, perdí a Akane, mis amigos. Perdí mucho, ya ni siquiera tengo un futuro. No sé qué voy hacer de aquí en adelante, estoy tan perdida que parece todo una mala pesadilla, solo quiero despertar y que nada de lo que paso fuese realidad. ¡Estoy harta!— la chica pelirroja coloco sus manos sobre su cara cubriendo su rostro, el sollozo se convirtió en un llanto imparable, y así otra noche en la que derramaba sus penas.

Ranma perdió una gran batalla, y Ryoga lo supo tras escuchar tan impactante relato de la chica, aun se preguntaba. _“¿A dónde se fue ese guerrero orgullo lleno de sí mismo?”_ Porque no lo podía ver en ninguna de las facetas de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Alguna vez en el pasado deseo con malicia los peores castigos al joven Saotome, que pagara por todos los males que le causo a él y a su dulce y amada Akane. Pero… al ver a esta joven mujer que alguna vez fue un poderoso guerrero, que incluso supero hasta los mismos dioses, verla desmoronándose le causo en enorme dolor en su interior. Comprendía de primera mano lo que era el sufrimiento, lo que era perder y ver como un alguien amado prefería por lejos a otra persona. En el caso de Ranma fue tirada al basurero sin poder protestar. Y Ryoga no se quedaba atrás, él se había enamorado de la joven Tendo, no llegando más lejos que un amigo y viendo como la niña a pesar de las constantes quejas hacia el joven de la coleta, de igual forma expresaba su amor por él. Y Akari, simplemente por descuido, por querer más de lo que deseaba, la chica se canso y termino encontrando a una persona que si se preocupo de ella.

La pelirroja de pronto sintió un enorme par de brazos que la cubrían acercándola al pecho del joven pelinegro, ella no se resistió en cambio sus pequeños brazos recorrieron el torso tonificado del chico abrazándolo por igual. Ryoga de modo similar derramo lágrimas, en silencio mientras la chica dejaba escapar su tristeza a cantaros, la comprendía muy bien así que la acompaño en su descenso emocional.

El llanto de la chica cesó, ambos en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la calidez del otro, Ranma no quería moverse, sentir el aroma a pino del suéter de Ryoga le hacía calmarse, además se sentirse segura y por extrañar en algunas ocasiones al chico cerdo a quien consideraba el único amigo que le quedaba. Ryoga estaba igual, Ranma siendo una chica y tenerla tan cerca no le causaba tanta ansiedad como estar cerca de una chica de “verdad”, porque sabía que en el fondo Ranma aun era un hombre. Aun así tener su cuerpo apoyado al suyo, sentir sus pechos, su delicado cuerpo y sentir la fragancia de su cabello no podía negar que era bastante satisfactorio y a la vez reconfortante, tenía a una persona que al igual que él sabía lo que era el dolor. 

Ranma rompió el silencio, so voz era suave y un poco temblorosa debido al alcohol. —Esto no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero cuando soy un chica… lo soy casi al cien por ciento.

—¿Eh?— Ryoga miro confundido a la cabeza pelirroja. —¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Ranma le respondió. —Cuando aun tenia la maldición, si hacia algo como chica y cambiaba a hombre, quedaban los recuerdos de lo que sentía pero no me hacia efecto como hombre, si era mujer, tenia los recuerdos de un hombre. —Ryoga noto como una pequeña mano acariciaba su espalda baja, pero decidió no decir nada, Ranma seguía sorprendiéndolo con una revelación tras otra.

—Sabes porque siempre te engañaba haciéndote creer que era tu prometida.— Sin previo aviso la chica pelirroja se endereza mirando fijamente al chico pelinegro. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Su mirada delataba la picardía que escondía, sus mejillas ruborizadas y a la vez mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hizo que Ryoga comenzara a dudar de las acciones de Ranma.

Obviamente el alcohol influyo en los pensamientos de ambos. Ryoga hacía tiempo que estaba viendo con otros ojos a la mujer pelirroja y en su interior se la comía con los ojos, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que Ranma fue un hombre, pero de ninguna manera negaría lo hermosa que era su rival.

Ranma tomo con ambas manos el rostro de joven pelinegro, observaba con fascinación los ojos marrones claro que estaban en contacto con los suyos, y de manera muy seductora le dijo suavemente. —Eso es porque me gustabas cuando estaba en mi forma femenina, por eso cambiaba a hombre rápidamente, para olvidarme de esos pensamientos. Pero ahora que estas aquí ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar…

Ryoga en algún punto creía que Ranma se detendría y le gritaría en la cara lo patético que se veía. Pero por otro lado ansiaba esos labios carnosos que tenia a centímetros de él. Ranma cerro los y lentamente se movió en dirección a los labios de su rival. El chico del pañuelo estaba quieto, esperando la oportunidad para contraatacar y devolverle con la misma moneda la mala broma que la pelirroja estaba cometiendo.

Ryoga pensó, mientras la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente. _“Justo aquí se va a detener, ¿Crees que por ser chica la vas a tener fácil eh?... No se va detener verd…”_ , En verdad no se detuvo. Avanzo y no paro lo que en su mente anhelaba…

Entonces la chica pelirroja sin detenerse beso al chico cerdo. Tomo su cabeza con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia ella. Ryoga abrió los ojos estupefacto… Ranma lo devoraba y Ryoga respondió de igual manera.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.


	4. ¿Sería tan malo?

Ryoga se sorprendió por el repentino choque de los labios de la pelirroja contra los suyos, sintió como una rayo recorría su columna y los pelos de su piel se erizaban al contactos físico con la niña. Así como Ranma el alcohol subió a su cabeza dando paso a los deseos que intentaba anteriormente esconder, pero de todas formas no logro reprimirse al sentir la carne suave y húmeda de sus labios haciendo encender las llamas de la pasión del chico cerdo.

Él joven del pañuelo en su cabeza quería negar con todo su ser que la persona que besaba en su interior seguía siendo un hombre, pero la realidad era evidente. Ranma en este momento es una mujer en todo su esplendor. Y él de todas formas tampoco negaría que hace unos momentos deseaba tener esos labios contra los suyos.

Ahora él respondía el beso con pasión, con una mano tomando la cabeza de la niña atrayéndola a su boca, moviendo su lengua con la de ella, sincronizados en una danza húmeda y placentera dejándose llevar por la emoción, y con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda recorriendo cada centímetro, bajando lentamente hacia abajo llegando a su trasero, agarrando la carnosidad de la joven y de igual forma atrayéndola con fuerza a su regazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Ranma por otro lado su mente daba vueltas y vueltas; estaba ebria. Así mismo por el alcohol sintió la necesidad de cercanía de un amante. Ahora con la llegada de Ryoga, el pasado que ha tenido con él y las veces que extraño su presencia hizo que Ranma recordara las múltiples ocasiones donde le dedicaba picaras bromas al chico cerdo. Bromas donde se dejaba ser una chica enamorada, pero al fin y al cabo solo eran bromas, ¿Pero en realidad eran solo eso?

Pues para la niña pelirroja como menciono anteriormente cuando aun tenía su maldición de cambio de género; cuando era niña su mente lo era al cien por ciento. Adoptando los sentimientos y sensaciones de una chica real, y cuando lo era su corazón igualmente cambiaba.

Pero gracias a las pesadas responsabilidades que cargaba, sobre mantener un status de un hombre fuerte y varonil esos sentimientos de su lado femenino tenían que ser enterrados en un foso y quedarse allí. Sentimientos y deseos por un chico que al final eran tales de un desviado; él era un hombre, debía mantener ese status y darse a respetar por ello.

¿Cómo un hombre por mas que se transforme en mujer podía gustarle un chico? Era inaceptable, ¿Qué pensaría su padre, su madre o su prometida? En aquellos tiempos debía actuar recto, demostrar constantemente representando el titulo que llevaba; un hombre entre hombres.

Pero eso quedo en el pasado, como su gran virilidad y el titulo impuesto que cargaba, ahora es una mujer en todo su derecho. Por más que quiera cambiar el pasado la evidencia actual dejaba ver una hermosa chica pelirroja hasta el fin de sus días.

En este momento es una chica, con los deseos de una y teniendo delante de ella al chico que alguna vez comenzó a gustarle por culpa de su lado femenino, y que mas… la caña de pescar, como no olvidar esa tragicómica situación, y ahora añadiendo los efectos de licor en su cabeza exhumo aquellos sentimientos que cubrió con su antiguo orgullo masculino y los expuso a la luz sin rechistar. Su lado femenino pasando a ser su lado real y su lado masculino como un recuerdo del pasado, no tenia nada en que apoyarse como para decir “ _no puedo hacer esto ya que soy un hombre“._

Ya no estaba esa barrera, así que solamente se dejo llevar por la falta de calor. Y lo disfrutaba como no nadie más lo podría imaginar, el toque de las manos de Ryoga frotando su cuerpo, su espalda, a sus caderas y acariciando cada centímetro de ella hasta llegar y agarrar firmemente sus glúteos, la masculinidad del chico haciéndose notar entre sus pantalones, mientas la pelirroja mecía sus caderas sobando el voluptuoso paquete del joven ardiente.

La humedad y sensualidad del beso de chico cerdo, sentía como era devorada con deseo por él, el choque de sus lenguas danzando una y otra vez al ritmo de la respiración agitada que tenían ambos.

El chico cerdo se aparto de la sensual boca de le niña mientas dejaban un hilito de saliva colgando entre los dos. Reabasteciendo sus pulmones con aire y volviendo a su trabajo. Pero en vez por ir hacia los carnosos labios de la niña, se dirigió a la delicada piel del cuello de ella. Lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de la chica, dando pequeñas mordidas en su mandíbula y volviendo a bajar y pasando al otro extremo de cuello. De pronto sintió el cuerpo de la niña un poco más pesado, Ranma apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoga rodeando sus delgados brazos en el cuello del chico. Ryoga creía que Ranma lo estaba abrazando, pues él al sentir el ligero peso de la niña no impidió que siga comiendo y acariciando el cuerpo de la joven. Quería mas, quería sentir más, quería seguir y seguir conociendo cada zona de esta chica ardiente que lo hacía enloquecer. Nunca antes había experimentado algo semejante como tener a una mujer sobre él. Mucho menos hacer lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora.

¿Acaso el alcohol le dio las fuerzas y deseo para no titubear ante tales avances hacia una chica, o es por el simple hecho de que por ser Ranma ya había un algo, esa chispa de confianza que se tenían desde antes?

Ryoga no tenía nada claro, su mente era un caos de impulsos y deseos, poco importaba lo había pasado antes, solo quería seguir con su trabajo.

Ansioso por ver los pechos de la niña que en toda la tarde no podía apartar la mirada. Sus manos agarraron los bordes inferiores del suéter de la chica tirándolos hacia arriba pero cuando llego un poco más arriba noto como las axilas de la chica retenían sus avances. Por lo que Ryoga le hablo.

—Ranma levanta tus brazos. — Pero la pelirroja se quedo en la misma posición sin responder.

—Ranma tus brazos, no puedo hacerlo solo. —Dejo de intentar sacar su suéter y trato de mover a la niña. Solo para darse cuenta que ella se durmió.

—¿Es una broma cierto? Ranma dime que estás jugando. —Ryoga tomo el rostro de la pelirroja con sus manos y observo sus parpados cubriendo sus ojos, su respiración calmada y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Maldición Ranma porque siempre me dejas a medias…?—El alcohol golpeo su cabeza y la reciente decepción hizo que volviera a sus sentidos. Observo una vez más el rostro de la chica cayendo de espaldas al suelo de la tienda. Ranma dormía plácidamente sobre los pectorales del chico cerdo.

Ryoga escuchaba la suave respiración de la pelirroja, haciéndolo calmar. Y lentamente al igual que la joven lentamente cerraba sus ojos. Pensando en lo ocurrido hace un momento. _“Así que siempre te guste, maldita sea Ranma, creo que yo…”_

No pudiendo soportar más el cansancio y el sueño se quedo durmiendo junto a una pelirroja sobre él, con brazo rodeando le espalda de ella. Y Ranma de forma inconsciente abrazando al chico con calidez.

* * *

En otro lugar horas más tarde. Una mujer de mediana edad miraba constantemente el reloj de la pared que marcaban ya las diez de la noche. Nodoka estaba preocupada por su hija, caminaba de lado a lado en su casa. Observando repetidamente la ventana por si es que lograba ver alguna cabellera roja cerca de la casa. Pero no, ya teniendo bastante sale de casa en busca de su hija. Recorriendo las calles en las podría estar Ranma, así como la licorería en las que a veces salía a escondidas a comprar licor. Pasando por el parque, hasta llegar al puente del tren. Pero nada. Pasó gran parte de la noche buscando a su hija. Resignada con el corazón en la mano vuelve a su hogar con la esperanza que ya hubiera llegado. Aunque por otro lado, su hogar no mostraba más signos de vida más que la de ella. Momentos después se prepara un té caliente para calmar un poco la angustia y un poco el frio.

El tiempo continuaba pasando y las horas por igual, el reloj marcando una de la madrugada, aun teniendo la esperanza de ver llegar a su hija. Esperando a que no le haya pasado nada malo. Desde los últimos años la vida de Ranma fue bastante dura y ella lo sabía. Desde aquel fatídico día, cuando su lado masculino murió. Quedando atrapado de por vida en su lado femenino, todas esas ideas de convertirse en un hombre entre hombres que le impregno su padre desde niño, recordándole cada día de su vida. Para que después un día ya no lo sea. Forzado a comprometerse con una mujer que no conocía para luego amarla como no lo hubiera hecho con nadie, para luego desecharlo como un trapo usado y sucio. Entrenado por su padre desde pequeño para ser el mejor artista marcial, ¿Y luego qué? Todos esos de años entrenamiento tirados a la basura porque su padre le escupió en la cara que las mujeres no eran dignas de ser herederas, siendo meras molestias inútiles en el arte, y lo que es mas siendo rechazada y repudiada por el hombre, pidiendo por qué no pudo morir en vez de su verdadero hijo, negando el hecho que ambos eran la misma persona.

Ranma no pudo soportarlo, todo lo que construyo se desmorono pedazo a pedazo, el mundo en el que vivía se desmoronaba frente a él; frente a ella.

Nodoka todavía recordada las lágrimas de su hija hace un tiempo, implorando cometer seppuku porque ya no era un hombre, ya no era el hombre que su madre quería. Pero no, ella madre no permitiría dejar a su bebe otra vez meno verla morir, siendo lo único que quedaba de Ranma, sin importar si fuese mujer, hombre o mujer le daba lo mismo.

Era su hijo; su hija desde aquel momento y para siempre. No cometería el mismo error otra vez, no la dejaría sola nunca más. Ya lo había hecho una vez y fue el error más grande de su vida. ¿Cómo se podría imaginar que su marido que era tan atento y amoroso como padre se volvería en alguien tan avaro, egoísta y despiadado?

El lado masculino de Ranma es de las cosas que jamás olvidara. Su hijo como la miraba con tanto resentimiento, ¿Cómo podría imaginar que se separo de ella solo para tener una niñez tan miserable?

Tiempo después cuando Ranma ya era oficialmente su hija y comenzaron a vivir juntas, curiosa por saber los detalles de cómo vivió su niñez, quizás preguntarle sobre su pasado fue una las cosas que ni era mejor saber, jamás pensó que su marido fuese tan desalmado y sobre todo con su propio hijo, tal vez nunca se mostro ante ella como era en realidad y con Ranma saco todas sus frustraciones que no saco con ella.

Se reprendía una y otra vez ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse convencer que se llevara a su bebe? Y lo peor de todo hacerle firmar un contrato donde posiblemente ella misma tendría que matarlo ¿Cómo pudo confiar en un hombre así? ¿Cómo llego a casarse con alguien así? Lo único que quería de ella era que le dé un hijo solo para sus propios fines solo para tener una vida cómoda y cuando ya no lo necesitaba el saco de su vida como una basura.

Pero se ahora se aseguraría de permanecer a su lado hasta que sus heridas sanen, y si no así hasta que sus huesos no soporten su peso. Como su madre no dejara que algún maldito se acerque a ella. Se asegura que nadie más la lastime. Ella como su madre ya había hecho demasiado, ahora debía enmendar sus acciones y lo haría con gusto por siempre si fuese necesario. Su bebe ya no sufriría por su culpa u otra persona, su Ranma ahora su hija.

Nodoka lloraba y velaba por su bienestar, donde quiera que este lo único que quería es que este a salvo.

Su bebe, sin importar si llegue ser una anciana y Ranma una adulta hecha y derecha, su para siempre hija siempre será su bebe.

Y de esa manera Nodoka durmió sobre la mesa con la vista hacia el reloj, esperando por la llegada su hija.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana en el terreno baldío. Ranma despertaba, poco a poco abriendo los ojos, recuperando los sentidos noto que abrazaba un gran bulto. Era Ryoga a quien estaba amarrada. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cómo estaba y donde estaba, intento levantarse rápidamente pero un repentino y gran dolor de cabeza se hizo presento, el mareo de provocado por la misma resaca hizo que tambaleara hacia atrás apoyándose en el suelo con un brazo y con el otro se toma la cabeza gimiendo del dolor.

—Oh maldita sea mi cabeza se ve a partir en dos.

Ryoga se despertó ante la lamentación de la chica pelirroja. Enderezándose para sentarse observo a Ranma, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Ranma declarando que le gustaba, luego besándose hasta llegar al punto de casi tener sexo. Pero al último momento Ranma termina desmayándose de la embriaguez. Al final todo fue culpa de alcohol. Pero recordar esos besos apasionados. No, había sido un error, algo que debería quedarse en el pasado. Pero…

Ranma se percato de la presencia del chico cerdo mirándola. Al chocar miradas pudo recordar algo de lo que paso, un beso. Ella había besado a Ryoga, por voluntad, por deseo, luego de eso lo último que llegaba a su memoria eran las manos del chico recorriendo su cuerpo, se estremeció al pensar que por poco casi le entrega su cuerpo a un chico, a un hombre. Ella sabía que algo de su virilidad y orgullo masculino aun quedaban dando vueltas. Y recordar que beso a un hombre otra vez, le dolía y le chocaba. Ella había sido un hombre toda su vida y por la suerte del destino desde hace dos años y el futuro seria una mujer. Pero aun muy en el fondo a pesar de los intentos de su madre en convertirla en una dama, aun seguía siendo un hombre.

Que error el suyo, la noche anterior saco algo que no le había contado a nadie excepto su madre, ella lo sabía todo. Pero nadie más. Su cuerpo y mente todo como lo sería una mujer, incluyendo los gustos, pero con los recuerdos de un hombre.

Tiempo atrás cuando tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de su madre; ella le había explicado lo que ocurría con su cuerpo en esos días del mes. Su cabeza quedo en blanco, y su cara pálida como un fantasma. Desde día fue consciente de lo que un cuerpo femenino era capaz de hacer, de cómo una mujer era capaz de traer vidas al mundo.

Desde entonces había tenido pesadillas. Aun mas cuando su cuerpo le avisaba en aquellos días del mes. Temía por convirtiese en una chica de verdad. Temía enamorarse de un hombre. Temía que clase de futuro tendría si se dejase llevar, temía despertar un día y ver su barriga hinchada, con nueves meses en desarrollo. Y eso era algo que le atormentaba cada día.

La noche anterior se había dejado llevar, si, extrañaba a Ryoga, sus torpes conversaciones, sus disputas, peleas. Quizás había sido el alcohol… Sería mejor culpar eso.

La maldición no solo cambiaba su género, también lo hacia su mente, su alma. Una maldición que le hacía ver y percibir la cosas de diferentes maneras. Lo confundía, muchas veces quedándose atontada viendo una puesta de sol o el sabor de un helado, la invitación de un chico lindo a una cita, pero al final estaba ese interruptor que le decía: _Hey para, esto no está bien, eres un chico_. Por lo cual repetidamente gritaba a los cuatro viento lo macho que era, un hombre, un hombre masculino siempre viril. En su cabeza repitiendo lo mismo _; “las chicas son débiles y estúpidas, yo soy un hombre, un hombre entre hombres”._

La maldición le asustaba continuamente. De esa forma por lo que una maldición es temida, cambiando a las personas, atrayéndolas a la desgracia, atormentando sus días, y lo que lo atormentaba; era dejar ser el hombre que había sido forjado y construido para ser el mejor, único y varonil. Para ser digno de la escuela de artes marciales Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū y ser digno para su madre y no ser cortado por la mitad.

Por eso siempre quiso deshacerse de la maldición. No podía ser un verdadero hombre si cuando se convertía en chica le terminaba gustando un hombre, y no cualquiera; Ryoga el único hombre en la faz de la tierra que estaba a su altura, el único hombre que no la trataría con delicadeza, el único que ha peleado a su lado sin importar las consecuencias. El único capaz de someterla.

Y ahora que el estúpido imbécil con su torpe y estúpido sentido de la dirección y su estúpida linda cara, y su estúpida inocencia había llegado a Nerima otra vez, como podría no apartar la vista y hacerse la indiferente, claro que le gustaba al estúpido, su maldito cambio genero le hizo ver lo lindo que es el chico, añadiendo su nobleza y caballerosidad, y tal vez honorable en ocasiones. Siempre le gusto ese lado de chico cuando no intentaba matarla. Ahora que era una mujer de forma permanente el gusto por el chico perdido estaba ahí, en su cabeza y su corazón.

Pero si llegara amar a un chico ¿Donde quedaría el hombre entre hombres, el orgulloso guerrero Ranma Saotome? Eso era otra cosa que le daba miedo.

No podría amar a un hombre jamás. Perdería lo único que quizás lo mantuvo cuerdo todos estos años; su orgullo masculino. No le quedaría nada más que le haga recordar lo que alguna vez fue. Y lo perdería para siempre.

Ranma hablo, el tono de voz era suave. —Recuerdo lo que paso anoche. —Y después en la última oración, a uno más duro. Restrictivo. —Espero que nunca más vuelva ocurrir Ryoga.

Aunque a pesar de tono duro, se podía ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y haciendo un puchero. Mientras con una mano se tocaba la cola de caballo. Y Al principio creyó que le iba a tirar en cara lo anoche. Por su tono y postura. Pero luego ver ese rostro sonrojado, ese puchero, Ryoga no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo único que logro era verse más tierna.

Ryoga estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no pudo, se podría imaginar a Ranma avergonzada. Le entendía bien. Dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento y cometer algún error, claro, él lo había lo hecho.

Pero de todas formas al ver ese sonrojo no podía evitar en no molestarla. —Lo que tu digas Ranma, pero admite que tú te abalanzaste sobre mí y me besaste.

Ranma miro a Ryoga como si sus ojos llegaran a salir, pero trato de disimular rápidamente.

—Lo siento Ryoga, estaba muy ebria como para estar en mis cabales, no recuerdo mucho. Mintió. La verdad mientras pasaba los minutos recordaba cada detalle, el beso, las caricias, y la pasión, pero sabía que Ryoga la molestaría así que decidió dejárselo para ella.

Ryoga no paso por alto la reacción de la chica por lo que agrego más leña al fuego. —Te acabas de contradecir, acabas de decir que recuerdas lo anoche y además te sonrojaste.

—Eh bueno, solo recuerdo cuando te bese, después eh, creo que me dormí… creo que lo mejor es olvidar lo que paso Ryoga, fue un error que no debió pasar.

Pero para él lo de anoche con Ranma sería algo que no olvidaría, la línea que separaba entre su amistad y la rivalidad, paulatinamente desaparecía. La noche anterior no sintió que había besado a un hombre, en lo absoluto, fue a una mujer, a una que entendía lo era el dolor, las penas, una que conocía su vida. Una que ha estado en las buenas y malas. Después de esa escuchar los relatos la tarde anterior, el Ranma macho parecía una imagen borrosa y tan distante. Ver a la chica frente suyo, tan… femenina, delicada, una persona tan emocional, tal como lo es él. La chica Ranma como alguien tan diferente, su personalidad, tan frágil, sentía la necesidad de abrasarla. Protegerla. 

Y se dio cuenta de ello, había notado la chica que habitaba en Ranma, después de lo que paso ya no vería a la pelirroja como lo hacía en el pasado, de hecho ya nada sería como antes. Perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz con Akari, y por su timidez no pudo con Akane. Pero Ranma estaba ahí. Esperando por un corazón cálido, la noche anterior declaro que tenía sentimientos por él.

Todo fue tan rápido… La historia de los años posteriores de cómo Ranma perdió casi todo. Era tanta información para procesar, y todo fue tan fugaz, así como la calidez que comenzaba a brotar de él.

Ante el breve silencio Ranma hablo. —Me voy a casa, mi madre no sabe donde estoy, debe estar preocupada.

Ryoga asintió.

Ranma tomo la botella de sake y la guardo en la bolsa, lentamente se levanto para retirarse. Una mano tomo de su manga, los ojos marrones claro del chico la observaron, y sus ojos azules correspondieron su mirada. Los recuerdos la noche anterior volvieron a Ranma, así como se miraron antes de besarse y dejarse llevar, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, pensando como seria si pasara en este instante. Si no tuviese los traumas del pasado estaba segura de volver a intentarlo. Pero no lo haría, si pasara ya no sería Ranma.

—¿Qué?...— pregunto Ranma.

—Eh, cierto tu madre, debe estar preocupada. ¿Antes de irte me dirías la a donde queda mi casa?

Ranma miro a Ryoga, pensó en apuntar con el dedo que ruta debería tomar, pero luego recordó a quien tenía en frente. Suspiro… con una sonrisa divertida pensaba. _“Quizás hay cosas que no cambian”_.

Y pensando un poco con preocupación, decidió.

—Bien, ¿Sabes qué? te acompañare a tu casa. Quién sabe si te pierdes y tardas otros dos años. Prepara tu cosas te espero.

—¿Enserio? Oh g-gracias Ranma. — Agradecido con la pellirroja, observándola como su nueva diosa.

—Pero apresúrate hombre, que no tengo todo el día, además tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, y hambre”.

—C-claro, solo dame un segundo.

Ranma salió de la tienda, observando continuamente al chico. El paso del tiempo había hecho grandes avances. Ryoga era más alto, más guapo. Sus músculos más marcados y tonificados. Y ella lo sabía, hace unas cuantas horas atrás ella estaba sobre él, tocando su cuerpo fibroso. Otra vez recordando la apasionante tarde de primavera. Un leve sonrojo volvió a cubrir sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y camino al lado contrario para que Ryoga no la viera.

Miedo, otra vez tenía miedo. Dios, había besado un chico… y lo peor para ella estaba no estaba segura si de verdad su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada o si se estaba enamorando. Desde que tenía ambos géneros, su lado femenino le hacía entender que le gustaba a Ryoga, pero después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, temía que esos sentimientos se intensificaran.

Y tenía miedo de perderse. El miedo continuo a dejar de ser quien era.

Trato de sacarse a la fuerza los pensamientos de la tarde anterior, lucho para auto convencerse de que solo fue un error. Lo logro, nada más que un error.

Pocos minutos después Ryoga tenía su mochila puesta y una sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Ranma se le quedo mirando, pensando que cosa buena le pudo haber ocurrido. _“¿No creo que sea por lo de ayer cierto?”_ Lo que menos quería es tener a Ryoga tras suyo, nadie hubiera pensando hace unos años lo que ocurrió ayer.

El Ryoga de hace unos años ya estaría lanzando Shishi Hokodans por doquier e intentaría matarla enserio. Pero en cambio estaba viendo un Ryoga más maduro, más calmado. Ni siquiera se lanzo a pelear el día anterior, solo un poco agresivo pero no violento. Y además lo que era un poco molesto para ella, es que era más caballeroso…con ella. Le estaba tratando como una chica en ocasiones. Según las sospechas de Ranma Ryoga al perecer comenzaba a verla como mujer, no como la veía hace años, como Ranma su odiado rival. Solo esperaba que no se le ocurriese mandarles cartas como lo hacía con Akane.

El viaje al domicilio de Ryoga no era mucho, no más lejos que la casa de su madre. De todas formas se sentiría mal si supiera que el idiota se perdiera antes de llegar a su hogar. El viaje continuo tranquilo y en silencio. El chico del pañuelo la siguió de cerca para no desviarse y perderse, aunque no tenía problemas para mirarla continuamente, y la sensación agradable de tener a la vista a tan hermosa mujer.

Ranma pensaba que Ryoga no tuvo ningún problema en besarla, y Akari ¿Acaso la engaño así solo así de simple, sacando la excusa que ella en el fondo es un hombre y no vale para nada? Esos pensamientos le hacían enojarse. Así que decidió preguntar primero antes de sacar conclusiones.

—¿Oye Ryoga y que hay de Akari?— le pregunto a Ryoga mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Ella, está felizmente casada… con otro hombre.— Bajo la mirada al recordar como Akari era abrazada por la espalda, y como su pareja lo miraba con recelo.

—Oh…— No supo más que decir, _“Había pensado mal de Ryoga como si fuera como todos los hombres. Pero Ryoga es un buen chico, tierno, tímido, sincero… Un momento, ¡Hey para estúpido cerebro femenino!”._ Se reprendía así misma al pensar en las cualidades de Ryoga.

El chico cerdo prosiguió. —Fue hace un tiempo atrás, unos meses. Cuando llegue a la granja de Akari me dijo que no me podía esperar. Claro conocí a su pareja. Creo que se llamaba Ryu… Ryu Kumon o algo así.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendida, no había esperado para nada la noticia. Akari casada con ese tipo. Una diversión enorme le invadió y no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Oh dios no te creo ajajaj!— Dejo da caminar, agarrándose el estomago para contener su risa. Agregando. —¿Ese idiota? Con una chica como Akari. Lo veo tan improbable.

—Espera, ¿Lo conoces?— miro a Ranma algo incrédulo.

—Si. Ese idiota se usurpo mi nombre y engaño a mi madre haciéndole creer que era su hijo.

—¿Qué? Es enserio, ¿Cómo ocurrió todo eso?— Pregunto sorprendido.

—Bueno, veras…

Y así Ranma le fue contando toda la historia a Ryoga de cómo Ryu Kumon paso por sus vidas. Ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino charlando, Ryoga escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la chica pelirroja. Aun le sorprendía lo mucho que cambio su rival. Su forma de hablar, como se expresaba moviendo las manos. Su forma de caminar, involuntariamente observando cómo meneaba las caderas. Como lo haría una mujer, no estaba ese paso tosco que tenía antes.

En la cabeza de Ryoga se preguntaba, quien es esta nueva persona, le costaba imaginar todo lo que paso, el sufrimiento que tuvo vivir en estos años, para formar esta persona que tenía delante.

Con esos pensamientos se fue durante el camino sin darse cuenta que habían llegado a su casa. Ranma hablo.

—Bueno Ryoga, tu casa está delante de tus narices. No creo que tomes el camino equivocado…—Estaba hablando de Ryoga, así que se cayó.

—G-gracias Ranma. Eh, sin tu ayuda probablemente ya estaría fuera de Tokio jeje. — Se rio rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza avergonzado.

—Ni lo menciones, bien es hora de irme, adiós Ryoga.

—Adiós Ranma… Espera, ¿Puedo contar contigo si necesitara ayuda?—Ni él se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras solo fluyeron, solo hablo al azar. De alguna forma que no entendía del todo pero en su interior, buscaba una excusa para verla.

—Eh claro, para que están los amigos ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

Ryoga rápidamente saco su mochila de él. Busco entre los bolsillos exteriores sacando una libreta y un lápiz. Se lo entrego a la chica.

Ranma toma la libreta y escribió el número de su casa, y se lo entrego a su dueño.

—Ahí te dejo el número telefónico de mi casa. Cuando necesites ayuda solo me llamas, ¿Ok?

Ryoga miro a su libreta y la sostuvo con fuerza, luego miro a Ranma y le agradeció.

—Muchas gracias Ranma, eres una buena amiga… perdón ¿Amigo?— Se disculpo ante el resbalón pensando en cómo Ranma podría molestarle.

—No te disculpes, después de todo soy una chica. Puedes tratarme como una amiga, ¡Bueno hasta luego p-chan!— Ranma soltó una carcajada, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se movió por calles, pensando pícaramente como debió enojarse Ryoga.

Pero por otro lado, Ryoga no le tomo mucha importancia al insulto. De hecho se alegro al ver una sonrisa en la chica. Podía apreciar mejor lo hermosa que era Ranma.

* * *

Un tiempo más tarde Nodoka recorría las calles nuevamente. Incluso había visitado el dojo Tendo. Sabía que Ranma mantenía una amistada con la mayor Tendo, pero no estaba. Volvió a los mismos lugares, esperaba que mientras este fuera su hija ya hubiera vuelto a casa, con esa esperanza volvió a su hogar.

Una cabeza roja distingo a lo lejos mientras entraba a casa. Un alivio recorrió su cuerpo y su tención se desvaneció. Se apresuro para encontrar a su hija.

Cuando entro encontró a Ranma casi postrada en el sofá del living, otra vez bebió. Lo notaba en su rostro decaído aun más pálido de normal y sus ojos levemente rojos. Aunque notando una sonrisa en ella. Sintió curiosidad por saber que le paso a su hija.

Por todo lo demás no sintió la necesidad de regañarla, más bien de abrazarla había pasado toda la noche preocupada, velando por su seguridad. Ranma alzó la vista hacia su madre y como un militar se paro recta.

—Hola m-mamá…

—Ranma…— camino rápidamente y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a su hija. —Me tenías preocupada, no sabía dónde estabas. Tenía miedo que te pasara algo.

—Lo siento madre, no quise preocuparte, solo paso de forma casual. —Bajo la mirada al suelo, sintiendo culpable.

—Donde te quedaste, fui donde los Tendo si es que estabas haya, es la única parte donde te podría encontrar.

—Eh bueno, me quede durmiendo con Ryoga… —Dijo casualmente mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿El chico Hibiki? ¿Y bebiendo? ¡Ranma querida, quien sabe lo pudo haber pasado!— Alzo la voz preocupada.

—Oh no te preocupes, Ryoga no es esa clase de persona. De hecho podría estar completamente desnuda, y no me haría nada. Es todo un caballero.

—Que me lo digas de esa forma no me hace quitar mi preocupación… ¿Segura no te hizo nada?

—Que no madre, sentémonos te explico todo lo que paso…

Ranma y su madre se sentaron el sofá, Ranma procedió a contar todo de la tarde anterior. Incluyendo los detalles.

La compañía mutua tras los dos últimos años forjo una relación madre e hija, al principio hace dos años no hubieron muchas cosas que hablar, Ranma no hablaba más que responder entre “si o no”, era todo lo que salía de ella. Y Nodoka era consciente de ello, los sucesos de la división de cuerpos, la ruptura su compromiso y rechazo de Akane y el desprecio de Genma, volcaron la estabilidad emocional de Ranma. Durante ese tiempo Ranma paso en constante tristeza, ella como madre quería ayudarla, pero tampoco quería forzarla a nada.

Poco a poco intento acercarse, hablando cosas triviales. Cosas del día a día, lentamente Ranma se fue abriendo, a menudo preguntando como lo hacia las chicas para sobrellevar ciertas cosas. Nodoka encantada y con prudencia comenzaba a explicar, sabía que Ranma a pesar de ser una chica no sabía mucho de ellas, por tal motivo decidió con cuidado enseñarle a como ser una mujer, a pesar de que hubo un contrato donde requería a un Ranma macho en su totalidad, eso era algo del pasado. En ese momento olvido cualquier cosa relacionado a lo último, centrándose en el presente y sacar a su nueva hija de su miseria, o al menos intentarlo.

Dos años habían pasado, Ranma había aprendido de ella lo suficiente como para ser una chica independiente, muchas cosas pasaron y cambiaron. Ranma era abierta al conversar sin pelos en la lengua, siempre honesta y sincera. Podía hablar cualquier cosa con su madre, sin tapujos.

Pero también estaba lo malo, Nodoka no sabía cuando se curaría de su depresión. Había leído en más de una ocasión como las personas disimulaban ser felices, aparentar que todo anda bien pero su cabeza un caos. Y sin previo aviso se suicidaban. Y es lo que temía, entrar al baño y ver a su hija ensangrentada; muerta, o verla salir un día y no verla regresar jamás. Como había temido la noche anterior.

También estaba el problema del alcohol, la descuidada un momento y ya estaría ebria. Lo entendía muy bien, incluso ella paso algo así. Cuando Genma se llevo a su bebe a entrenar, su más grande error. En esos días paso mucha pena y tristeza, a menudo pasando por la habitación de Ranma, observando su pequeña cama, y rezando por su seguridad, pero de hecho lo que menos tenía era seguridad. Nodoka muchas veces se refugió en la bebida, pensando si fue lo mejor para su hijo. Pero se daba fuerzas pensando que su marido lo cuidaría y gracias a él su hijo sería un gran hombre. Pero la realidad fue bastante diferente.

A medida que escuchaba el relato de Ranma, se sorprendía aun más. Hace un tiempo Ranma le conto acerca de cómo se sentía al estar en su cuerpo femenino. Como veía las cosas así mismo como el gusto por los chicos, Nodoka se sorprendió al saber cómo actuaba la maldición, si lo pensaba bien, recordaba a Genma como jugaba con su neumático o comía bambú. Si lo pensaba lo mismo seria para Ranma sentirse como una chica y ahora más que nunca.

Cuando Ranma era hombre, soñaba que en que su hijo la convierta en abuela. Verlo como padre. Pero las cosas cambiaron de forma tan drástica. Ahora como si hijo pasó a ser una hija, no sabía muy bien si Ranma seria madre alguna vez, sabía que Ranma aun tiene esos pensamientos de ser un hombre, y que no podría jamás tener una relación con un hombre y casarse.

Pero su hija le conto lo da la tarde anterior, si le daba tiempo quizás Ranma supere su pasado, se recupere, y algún día le dé nietos. Se rio internamente por ese pensamiento. Quiera ver a su hija feliz y si ese chico podría sacar la felicidad de su hija, incluso si fuese necesario lo traería a vivir con ellas. Sospechaba que su hija no opondría demasiado. Ya que como le contaba siempre hubo algo debajo de todas esa bromas que le hacía al joven Hibiki. Y lo que es más, según lo ocurrido, el chico no se resistió ante su hija. Eso le daba en mucho que pensar. Pero aun quedaba algo por resolver.

—Y eso lo temo mas madre, ¿Qué pasaría se me dejara llevar? Tengo miedo.

—Ranma cariño, ¿Qué importa si eres una mujer, que importa sui fuiste hombre? Esas cosas quedaron en el pasado. No puedes seguir enganchada por lo paso, tienes un largo futuro por delante, y no quisiera verte sufrir toda la vida. Si te sientes bien con el chico Hibiki yo no tengo problema alguno. Todo lo contrario, incluso te doy mis bendiciones para que seas feliz con él.

—No le se madre. O sea me gusta Ryoga, pero tengo miedo a dejar quien soy, toda mi vida se baso en que sea un hombre, y para qué. No estoy dispuesta a abandonar todo eso. ¿Qué me queda si dejo atrás todo lo que aprendí? Ya no sería yo, me perdería para siempre…

Nodoka entendió porque. Era obvio, Genma le incrusto toda la vida como debía ser y como debía vivir. Para siempre se lamentaría por dejar partir a su hijo. Pero era pasado debía hacer algo para ayudar a su hija.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto Nodoka.

—¿Eh? Mama… ¿porque me preguntas eso?—respondió a la pregunta con el ceño fruncido, un poco extrañada.

—Solo responde cariño. —Insistió Nodoka con la voz calmada.

—Pues, me llamo Ranma Saotome, ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—¿Ayudarías a quien lo necesite, darías tu vida con tal de salvar a alguien?

—Claro ya lo he hecho antes, no dudaría en ayudar a quien lo necesite. Es el código de un artista marcial. —Respondió con determinación.

—Dejando de lado el asunto de artista marcial, ¿Lo harías incluso si eres mujer?

—¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Sin importar que sea mujer ayudaría a quien lo necesite.

—Es el punto cariño, Ayudarías a quien lo necesite o te enamorarías de un chico o una chica. Pero a pesar de eso siempre serás Ranma Saotome. No serás un hombre entre hombres, pero eres un gran persona, con un gran corazón y aunque seas hombre o mujer nadie cambiara eso, y es lo que te hace especial. Nunca dejaras de ser quien eres por ser mujer.

Ranma no sabía que decir. Su mente trababa de asimilar lo que su madre le dijo. Nodoka noto los ojos de hija, como la observaba, como si fuese la gran revelación de la vida. Ranma en su cabeza aun trataba de negar las cosas. Pero todo era tan evidente.

Nodoka le hablo.

—No tienes que apresurarte en procesar todo, tienes mucho tiempo para pensar toda una vida por decidir qué hacer… y por el momento te sugiero que te des un baño, apestas a alcohol. Por mientras preparo el almuerzo, ve cariño.

Las palabras de su madre sacaron del tren se pensamiento a Ranma. —Claro, voy enseguida.

Minutos después, una vez de darse una ducha con agua fría y sacarse todo el olor a licor se hundió en el furo con agua caliente, aun pensado y dándole vueltas al asunto. Sabía que su madre tenía razón, sin importar que genero sea o lo que haga con su vida… seguiría siendo Ranma Saotome.

Pero las viejas costumbre nunca mueren. Aun persistían las enseñanzas de su padre, a pesar de su rechazo hacia ella. Aun estaban sus palabras en su cabeza. _“¡Ranma eres un hombre, como se ocurre pensar que eres una chica, eres una desgracia!”_

Pero otro lado, dejando de lado esos pensamientos. Volvían los recuerdos los sucesos de la tarde anterior. El beso y las caricias de Ryoga, se imagino a sí misma como la novia de Ryoga. Tomados de la mano, paseando por el parque, riendo. Y teniendo momentos íntimos. Se sonrojo al pensar en una situación así.

Hablo en voz baja para sí misma. —¿Sería tan malo… si me dejase llevar?

Es su mente otra vez volvían los recuerdos, ella con Ryoga en la tienda besándose. Ranma se toco los labios y como respondiéndose a su pregunta. —Después de todo soy una chica… que mas daría…


End file.
